


Happy New Ear Day polyjuice for sale!

by Xila51



Series: Hogwart boys [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hogwarts, Light Angst, Polyjuice Potion, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xila51/pseuds/Xila51
Summary: "Jimin ah, I don't think this is a good idea..""Yoongi hyung, shut up before I slip it into your drink instead"Jimin attempts to prank jungkook by putting polyjuice in his friend's pumpkin juice for laughs. What he didn't expect was for the wrong person to drink it instead.A cute story about a prank gone wrong with txt and bts's friendship in a hogwarts setting.
Series: Hogwart boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743139
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Happy New Ear Day polyjuice for sale!

**Author's Note:**

> I know polyjuice doesn't turn people into animals but I couldn't think of the right potion or make one up. Just pretend that it can in this story lol.
> 
> The boys are sorted into:  
> Hufflepuff= hueningkai, taehyung, hoseok, soobin  
> Ravenclaw= namjoon, taehyun  
> Gryffindor= jungkook, jin, beomgyu  
> Slytherin= yeonjun, yoongi, jimin
> 
> Namjoon and soobin are brothers  
> Yeonjun and taehyung are brothers

"Jimin ah, I don't think this is a good idea.."  
"Yoongi hyung, shut up before I slip it into your drink instead" 

Yoongi sighed as Jimin deftly poured the potion into the pumpkin juice. When fresh faced jimin joined him at the slytherin table back in his third year during the hat sorting, he thought the hat was finally getting senile. Innocent looking Jimin in Slytherin? Hah! He shouldn't have doubted the hat's wisdom.Yoongi rubbed his face with his hands with dread at the looks of horror and mortification his friends would face when they see their friend transform into an animal. He should've stopped jimin from his pranks but he knew the younger slytherin would've done it anyways. At least he wouldn't be the victim. 

"Now if jungkook would just sit across from me.." jimin said, rearranging the pernicious juice around the breakfast foods. 

"Jimin hyung! Yoongi hyung!" A tall blue haired and robed boy waved eagerly while approaching them. 

"Yeonjun, good morning." Jimin smiled easily while yoongi raised his hand in acknowledgement before biting into his toast. 

"Woah, you guys are down here early. I thought hoseok hyung was always the first." Yeonjun sat down quickly and reached for a serving of the toast and bacon. He spread the jam quickly before sprinkling in some cereal on top and taking a big bite. He learned that muggle recipe from Huening Kai last year and did it everyday now. Yep, it tasted as good as it had yesterday he thought while unloading a forkful of potatoes in his mouth too. 

"Oh you know, yoongi couldn't sleep so he wanted to come down earlier. Old man things. Haha" Jimins eyes crinkled innocently as he delivered the lies. Jimin eyed the juice and thought better of placing it in front of him, lest yeonjun drank it instead. He rearranged it on his right side, away from yeonjun and yoongi. Smiling at his clever thinking, he began to eat his breakfast too while watching the other two talk about the upcoming exam week. 

Jimins impatience grew as the breakfast halls chatter grew by the minute. Jimin hoped today wasn't the day jungkook decided to sleep in and not eat breakfast. He already spent a fair amount of Sickles on the polyjuice at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He had spent a whole afternoon dragging yoongi around the shop indecisive at which prank to pull before he saw the Happy New Ear Day! polyjuice on sale. He spent another half an hour rattling each potion bottle hoping for the funniest transformation before he choose the murky white liquid bottle. He wondered what animal it would be. Bunnies were white but so were cows and penguins. He snorted as he thought of jungkook as a cow trampling wildly around the hall.

He tapped his foot impatiently while glancing around the hall again. Distractedly, he rearranged the juice again around his own normal juice.

A group of familar looking boys entered the hall, happily chattering while walking towards them. Soobin, the tallest of the bunch reached them fastest and dropped his lanky body on the seat across from jimin. He waved lethargically at them before laying his head on yeonjun and closing his eyes. 

"Hey soobin" yeonjun smiled softly before placing his eating utensils down and grabbing soobins face. 

"Gyak" soobin grimaced as he felt his face being stretched and poked by his best friend. He was too tired to fight back so he let his friend continue with his antics. 

"Wahh stretchy like always" yeonjun announced as he continued to feel the skin between his finger pads. Maybe he should invest in gifting some of the muggle lotion he heard about for soobin. He learnt about the strange concoction for smooth skin in muggles studies. Now that winter would be approaching soon, he didn't want his best friend's skin turning dry. How has he going to live without playing with soobins smooth skin ? Yeonjun nodded determinedly. He'll ask huening Kai about it later. 

The shuffling and chatting got louder as the rest of the boys finally reached the table. Jimin watched excitedly as jungkook sat down next to soobin. This was the moment he waited for! Jimin began to smirk and his eyes glistened in anticipation when jungkook started to eat eagerly. He just needed jungkook to eat enough before he would offer the drink. 

"Where do baby pigeons come from?"huening kai asked as he sat down, his fluffy hair bouncing at the movement. 

"You're the muggle born. You should know" hoseok said as he sat down too and reached for the eggs. 

"Namjoon hyung, you would know right?" Huening kai looked towards the tall ravenclaw.

"Hmm..I'm not sure but i think they're just normal pigeons," namjoon said while raising a hand to say hi to the rest of them. They returned with a similar gesture. Jin chukled at the strange conversation when he reached the table and ruffled hueningkais hair. 

"They are," Taehyun confirmed as he sat down. "I read about it the other time." taehyun said as he piled the eggs onto his plate. Beomgyu nodded with his statement as he started to fork eggs into his mouth too. 

Distracted with watching jungkooks every move, jimin didn't notice his own knife knocking over his cup. 

A sharp thunk was heard as his glass knocked over and bright orange juice spilled over the wooden table. Immediately, his friends looked at him surprised at the event. Yoongi reacted the fastest. He grabbed napkins and began distributing them along the spill trying to get it to stop staining into soobins yellow robes. Jimin apologized quickly to soobin. 

Ugh, he ruined his own prank. 

He glanced longingly at jungkook. He could've had triumph and laughter if jungkook had drank the polyjuice already. He pouted at the loss. Oh well. He'll just have to suck it up and get yoongi to go with him again to the joke store. 

"Its okay hyung," soobin smiled gently at jimin and patted his hand, mistaking jimin's sadness. Jimin smiled gratefully and set a chocolate crossiant on the younger's plate. 

"Here, I know you like these pastries the most." 

Soobin beamed back at him and take a quick bite. Just as quickly, he started to cough uncontrollably. He must've taken too big of a bite, soobin thought. The dryness of the pastry tickled his throat as he tried hard not to cough up the food bits. 

Yeonjun noticed his trembling friend and quickly pushed a cup of juice towards him. 

Soobjn nodded his thanks and gulped down the juice. His face crumpeld up in disgust over the awful taste. It tasted like overcooked cabbages rather than pumpkin. His throat no longer hurt but now his head started to tingle. His head felt itchy and felt a burning sensation. The juice must've gone wrong, he thought. 

"Oh my gosh.." yeonjun gasped as his best friends head started to grow white tufts of fur. 

Yoongi's easy banter with jungkook stopped as he spotted the change in the younger. Their table's chatter slowly died out as each saw the transformation. 

Jimin was still mourning over the loss of his juice when he felt a hand squeeze from yoongi. He looked up questioningly from his plate, his eyes following the direction all his friends gaped at. 

Soobin had grown two large bunny ears. 

The drop in the chatter went unnoticed in the grand hall. Someone knocked over another beverage as they clamored to get up. 

"What's wrong guys? " soobin felt slightly embarrassed being the center of all the stares. Did he still have pastry flakes on his face? How embarrassing, he thought as he brushed his hands quickly around his mouth. 

"You have bunny ears.." yeonjun's wide eyes wouldn't leave the two new additions on his friend's head. 

"Huh?" Soobin looked confused and reached up to swat around his head. Yeonjun must've not gotten enough sleep, to go around hallucinating like that, he thought. At the touch of something furry and solid, his own eyes started to widen. He started to panic and frantically patted around the two..things on his head. Oh my gosh.. it was actually bunny ears. His face flushed with embarrassment and mortification before he hid his face with his hands.

Jimin, like the rest of his friends were still frozen with horror with the exception of namjoon. Namjoon finally reached their side of the table and grasped soobin's shoulder. The panic in his eyes were evident as he deliriously looked and patted at soobin's face and head. 

"Soobin..are you ok?" Namjoons heart squeezed at the watering eyes his baby brother gave him. Soobin stood up to latch himself into his brother's comfort. Namjoon soothingly hugged him and stroked his back. Even though his baby brother was taller, soobins tall frame suddenly looked smaller as soobin began to softly wail into his brothers chest. 

Jimin and yoongi gave each other panicked eyes. This was all wrong. Soobin couldn't have drank the polyjuicr. It had already been spilled earlier, so why... they both came to the conclusion at the same time. Jimin must've unknowingly switched his drink with soobins as they sat across from each other. They both stared guiltily at soobin's sobbing as their other friends moved to placate the crying hufflepuff. 

" Ohhh don't cry" huening kai was the second quickest to react. He patted his furry eared hyung's back, his own eyes watering. He hated seeing his friends upset. 

"Kai ah, soobin ah" yeonjun stood up and held the two younger boys' hands while uttering words of reassurance. Jin and hoseok reached them too and tried to compliment his ears by calling them cute. Beomgyu and taehyun nodded their heads vigorously and chimed in about how they'll find a cure for him. Jungkook was the last to join the big cuddle and tried to get the poor boy to stop crying by wiping his tears. 

To jimin's left side, a groan was heard. Yoongi rubbed his own face in guilt at seeing his younger friend in such distress. Jimin continued to stare at the exchange, still shocked at what occurred. 

"Hey guys, why are we all standing around.." taehyung's boxy smile started to fall when he approached the group. His untidy uniform and hair evidently showed his hurried routine to reach breakfast in time. Taehyung's focus narrowed in at the white tufts of bunny ear. Just as quickly as his smile disappeared, his grin came back. 

"So cute! Wah! I want one too" taehyung pushed through and started stroking the ears. Soobins sobs had now diminished to a few hiccups. Wearily, he detached himself from his brother and looked at taehyung. 

"Really?" 

"Yea. They're really cute!" taehyung led soobin back to his seat and sat in jungkook's seat. 

Seeing that soobin was calmer, the rest of the friends sat down begrudgingly. Their sadness reflected on each others faces. 

"Let's eat breakfast" taehyung pushed more breads to soobins plates and reached for the juice. Taehyung felt so thirsty after waking up late and rushing through the long hallways just to be in time for breakfast.

"Wait taehyung-" jimin and yoongi were too slow to stop taehyung before he gulped the remaining of the darned pumpkin juice. Immediately, taehyung gave a disgusted face and identical ears started to morph past his auburn wavy hair. 

"Hyung..." soobin's tear stained eyes followed the growth of the ears. 

"Oh my gosh" jimin slapped a hand over his mouth. The table gasped once again, horrified at the second ear growth incident. 

Jimin pinched his nose. The seemingly innocent prank has gone all wrong. His heart felt crumpled watching the appalled faces of his friends. 

"I'm sorry, we-" yoongi began with his low voice. All their friends looked towards yoongi curiously. 

"No! I'm sorry guys. I'm really really sorry! I..I thought it would be fun to prank jungkook and I didn't think it would go so wrong. Its just polyjuice! I got it on sale at the Wesley's. I'm so sorry" jimin rapidly babbled out. His eyes dashed between his two furry eared friends looking for anger and hatred. Soobin looked shocked but remained quiet while taehyung still looked eager and happy. 

"Ohhhh that would've been funny on you right?" Taehyung laughed while nudging jungkook. Jungkook continued to gape at jimin. Jimin glanced at the rest of his friends for their reaction. Hoseok had his mouth open, his soup spilling back out of his mouth into his bowl. Tahyun and huening kai blinked a few times before giggling. Soon enough, beomgyu joined as well. Jin gave a high pitched laugh and slapped namjoons back. 

"Namjoon ah, ease up! It was all a joke! Ahahah" jin hung onto namjoon while shaking with laughter. At Jins loud laugh, namjoon's eyes started to gain focus again. The panic in his eyes resided a bit and his posture slumped with relief. 

"I thought mum would send a howler tomorrow morning when she finds out her son turned into a rabbit, " he grumbled. 

Yeonjun sighed with relief as well. Thank merlins beard, he thought. His hands reached for soobin's new fluffy ears. His surprise and excitement of discovering how soft his friend's ears was reflected in his grinning face. Yeonjun tugged and stroked at soobins ears consistently with eagerness. He liked his friends regular stretchy human ears but he didn't mind giving up that sensation for a day if he was able to play with fluffy ears. 

As the shock wore off the group, they all turned back to smiles. 

Jimin looked at soobin again apologetically. He swore he would buy all the snacks and gifts for the two boys with his remaining allowance. He felt so bad his own eyes started to tear up. His head hung with shame as he glared at his slytherin patch hanging around his shoulders. It was all his fault and he didn't know what he would do if his friends wanted to end their friendship. His nails dug in harshly into his palms in self anger.

"Its ok hyung," soobin reached over and patted his hyungs hand. He gave a soft smile and gently squeezed his hand. Jimin looked up and sighed with relief. 

"I like it! Thanks, jimin" taehyung said while munching on some eggs. Taehyung laughed lightheartedly as his friends all started to touch his ears. His ears twitched in happiness when his friends all complimented about its softness. 

"By the way, jimin, when will the polyjuice wear off?" Yoongi asked. 

"Oh..uhm..they were on sale because they were missing the labels.." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore my shitty grammar lol. I hope it was a fluffy and cute read for people that wish txt and bts had more interactions.


End file.
